


Die Scwarze Katze und Der Geist

by GwynKatze (GwynCat)



Category: Die Scwarze Katze und Der Geist, Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynKatze
Summary: Deutsch ist nicht mein erste Sprache, so bitte nett sein. DankeGerman is not my first language, so please be nice. Thanks
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 3
Collections: Deutsch Geschichten für Anfänger





	Die Scwarze Katze und Der Geist

**Author's Note:**

> Deutsch ist nicht mein erste Sprache, so bitte nett sein. Danke
> 
> German is not my first language, so please be nice. Thanks

Eine Kalte nacht im Oktober. Eine schwarze Katze läuft auf die Straßen. Die Katze heißt Agathe.Sie hat kein Haus und hat hunger. Ihr bauch knurrt und sie sucht für Essen. Sie hat Der Müller gefragt

“Habt Ihr etwas Brot für mich, Ich bin sehr hungrig.”

“ Nein.” und er schließt die Tür.

Sie hat der Jӓger gefragt

“ Könnt ihr mir etwas fleisch giben, Ich bin so hungrig.”

“Nein.” und er läuft weg

Agathe dann der schneider gefragt

“ Bitte, Kann ich etwas Essen Haben, Ich habe hunger.”

“ Ich habe kein Essen für dich,nur Kleidung.”

Agathe lauft weg und weint.Sie läuft durch die stadt.Die Katze sieht ein Schloss

“_ Vielleicht Sie haben etwas Essen zu geben. _” Agathe denkt und sie geht zu den Schloss.

“Hallo?” Sie fragt “ Ist jemand da?”

Die Tür is öffnet.Agathe geht dinnen.

“ Wow, Dieses Schloss ist so Schon!” Sie sucht fur die Kuche. Sie läuft durch fast jede zimmern. Sie sieht eine Treppe 

“ Vielleicht ist es Die Küche.”

Ein Geist lebt in ein Schloss. Er ist allein und langsam.Alles rennt wenn sie sehen ihn. Der Geist will nur ein Freund. Plötzlich er hört etwas.

“ Hallo?” es war sehr leise

“_ Wer ist das?” _ Er denkt

Die Türen beginnen zu Öffnen.Es kommt zu die Treppe

“ Vielleicht ist es Die Küche.”

“_ Die Küche?! Wie lustig! _ ” he denkt “ _ Die Küche hat kein Essen für Jahre!” _

Dann Eine Katze läuft ins der Zimmer.

Die Katze läuft ins der Keller.

“ Das ist kein Küche.” Sie sagt nicht Glücklich

“ Ja, Das ist der Keller.” Jemand sagt

Agathe hat jetzt Angst 

“ W-wer ist Du!”

“Ich bin der Geist von dieser Schloss.”

“ EIN GEIST!” Agathe schreit und sie rennt weg

“ WARTE!.” Und er rennt auch “ ICH BIN NETT!”

Agathe nur schreit und weint.Agathe rennt in der Garten mit Kürbis. Der Geist sieht ihr nicht.

“ Warte,Bitte. Ich mag Freunde sein.” Er sagt, sehr müde.

“ Warte, Sie will Essen, Korrekt?” Er denkt “ Vielleicht es gibt etwas für Ihr zu Essen.” Der Geist fliegt zu die Küche und er nahm etwas brot. Es ist nicht frisch aber es ist Essen. Er kommt zu Der Garten zurück. 

“ Hallo Kätzchen -”

“_ Kätzchen? Wirklich? _ ” Agatha denkt wütend “ _ Er ist zu komisch um gefährlich zu sein.” _

“ Ich habe Brot für dich! Es ist nicht frisch aber du kannst es Essen!”

“_ Das Brot ist nicht gut!” _ Agathe denkt wütend, dann ihr bauch knurrt.

Der Geist hat es gehört.

“ Komm schon.” Er sagt “Ich werde dir nicht schlagen.”

Der Geist kommt langsam.Agathe schaut auf das brot, und Sie beginnt zu es Essen.

Er lächelt. Wann Sie ist fertig, Sie schaut auf Den Geist.

“ Danke für Das Brot Herr Geist.” Die Katze sagt

“ Voll Gerne.” Er antwortet

“ Ich muss Gehen.” Agathe sagt 

“ Lass mich mit dir Kommen.” Der Geist “ Es ist gefährlich allein gehen.”

Agathe wird rot

“ ähm…”

“Was?” fragt der Geist

“ Ich habe kein Haus.” Agathe sagt traurig

“ Ach! Du kannst mit mir leben!” Der Geist schreit

“ Wirklich?”

“ Ja! Es gibt viel platz.”

“... Danke”

“ Voll Gerne.”

Die Schwarze Katze und Der Geist leben zusammen und sind sehr glücklich. 

** Das** **Ende**


End file.
